


Flip, Sip, or Strip!

by cutthroatpixie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Detroit, Drinking Games, Gen, Underage Drinking, as they should - Freeform, everyone loves Yuuri, like since they're in the US and are sometimes under 21 lol, the timeline of this fic is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: Five times Yuuri totally owned at a college drinking game(the plus one time he didn't own at something is implied)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counterheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterheist/gifts).



> Rules for all games mentioned, if anyone cares to know them! The WikiHow ones are esp hilarious to look at 
> 
> [Beer Pong](https://www.bpong.com/beer-pong-rules/)  
> [Pennies](http://www.studentdrinkinggames.com/coin/pennies.html)  
> [King's Cup](http://www.wikihow.com/Play-the-Drinking-Game-King%27s-Cup)  
> [Flip Cup](http://www.wikihow.com/Play-Flip-Cup)  
> [Bite the Bag](http://bitesizebrews.com/bite-the-bag/) (it says both feet but playing while balancing on one foot is so much better)

**Beer Pong**

Yuuri made it exactly one month in Detroit before one of the conservatory students who lived in his apartment building managed to drag him off to a frat party. He had no idea why Ketty would ask him of all people to come with her, since he didn't exactly think he looked like he was ready to party in yoga pants and a loose t-shirt, but well. Tomorrow was a rest day and he could always leave if the party got too out of hand.

Ketty disappeared almost as soon as they arrived, wandering over to a group of boys and calling their names while Yuuri just stood awkwardly by the door. Yuuri then made it exactly five minutes before somebody shoved a plastic red cup into his hand.

"Hey man!" The other boy grinned at him. "Can you throw? Ketty says you're an athlete."

"I... guess?" Yuuri had never been all that interested in team sports but he supposed he wasn't the worst whenever he played baseball back when he was in school. "I just ice skate."

"Sweet. If the hockey players can throw a ping pong ball, I'm sure you can too. Wanna play beer pong?"

Yuuri looked down at the beer in his hand and took a tentative sip. It was not the most terrible a beer could be. "Maybe later?"

"Right, that's cool. If you change your mind, we're playing over there." He pointed over toward the kitchen, where Yuuri could see a large crowd but not the table that was no doubt situated inside. "Or just ask for Brad, somebody will know where I am."

Yuuri nodded and went back to awkwardly standing near the front door of the large house. He looked at his beer and shrugged before downing the thing in one gulp.

Ten beers later found him stumbling into the kitchen. "You," he said, gesturing at the entire room of people. "Play me."

Just Ask for Brad laughed. "I'll whoop your butt after this game, buddy."

Yuuri's eleventh beer sloshed all over his pants as he pointed at nothing in particular. "Not if I kick yours first."

\---

Yuuri woke up the next morning on his bathroom floor with a plastic crown around his head, a smudge of ink all over his arm and face, and 15 text messages, most of them from Ketty.

Ketty  
_8:32 am_

I'm so glad I brought you last night!

You're definitely welcome to join me next time

All the guys are saying they have to play you again

To defend their honor :P

_9:02 am_

Well sleep it off, I'll talk to you later!

Yuuri had no idea what Ketty meant by "play them". He had no idea what anything meant in that moment. He laid down on the cool tile floor and tried to ignore his pounding head long enough to go back to sleep.

\---

**Pennies**

Yuuri was not exactly invited to all the parties he ended up at over the years. Sometimes Ketty was invited and Yuuri tagged along, or Tulsee from the coffee shop was invited and Yuuri tagged along, or Unai from the hockey team was invited and Yuuri tagged along, or Marishka from his ballet class was invited and Yuuri tagged along, or Phichit was invited and Yuuri tagged along...

Sometimes nobody was invited at all and such was the case when Yuuri and Phichit found themselves in a strange apartment one night with a wrestling team or two.

"This is not the party we were supposed to go to," Yuuri informed Phichit. "I don't know anybody here."

Phichit grinned at him. "Well change that?" Phichit did not leave Yuuri at parties because Phichit was a great friend but that did not also mean he was terrible. "Look, a game! You love games."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. Let's play."

Nobody seemed to mind when Phichit squeezed both himself and Yuuri into the circle of people sitting around a large table throwing pennies into a shotglass. Yuuri watched as a girl filled the shot glass with whiskey, bounce the penny off the table, miss, shout, "Double or quits!" and then proceed to miss again. She downed two shots quickly before passing the whiskey bottle and penny to the girl next to her.

Second girl got the penny in the glass on the first try and then looked around the circle. "Cute New Guy can drink." Yuuri thought she was talking about Phichit until she handed the glass to him and oh.

He took the shot, face flushed from embarrassment and not from alcohol yet, and then placed the glass back in the centre of the table.

Phichit missed his shot and passed the penny to Yuuri, who cleanly bounced the coin off the table and into the shot glass on his first try as well. "Um." He didn't know anybody's names. "Phichit, you take it."

The second time Yuuri made the shot and told Phichit to drink, the girl next to Yuuri nudged his shoulder and said, "I'm Yatzil, if you want to stop picking on your friend."

Yuuri responded with his own name, just in time for the boy next to Phichit to pipe up with a, "You take this one, Yuuri. I'm Adi. You can take your revenge later."

Yuuri did take his revenge later, and then Phichit got his revenge when he finally made the penny in the cup, and then Adi got revenge back a couple rounds after that, and Yuuri was pretty sure Yatzil and Patricia were teaming up on him somehow...

 

\---

Phichit woke Yuuri up the next morning with a bottle of gatorade, two aspirin, and a hard boiled egg.

"Why the egg?"

"Why not the egg? There are more if you want them. Only the best of hangover breakfasts for the reigning Pennies champion."

"Is there another crown?" 

The vague, blurry form of Phichit shook his head. "A blue ribbon."

\---

**King's Cup**

Finals week was finally over and Phichit had been excitedly telling Yuuri he was, “So ready to let loose and party!” for days, so when Yuuri arrived home to their apartment after he’d finished at the rink one evening to find the place filled with people, he wasn’t all that surprised.

“Yuuri!” Phichit shouted. “Come and play with us, we’re just starting!”

As soon as Phichit said his name, everyone turned to look at him and joined in with a chorus of, “Yuuri, you’re here!” and “Play with us!” and “Come sit!” and “Let me get you a drink!”

Brad from Alpha Sigma Phi was the one who ended up actually putting a drink in his hand after Yuuri took a seat between Phichit and Unai the Hockey Player.

“We’re playing King’s Cup,” Phichit informed him. Sure enough, when Yuuri looked down at the table, he found a ring of cards around a currently empty red solo cup.

“I’m sure you already know how to play, right?” Unai asked. “You know how to play everything.”

Yuuri was not quite sure about that statement, but he did know how to play King’s Cup, so he nodded.

“Right!” Phichit clapped his hands before picking his own drink up from the table. “I’ll start.” He pulled an Ace and started drinking. Yatzil followed, then Adi, then Brad, Ketty, Patricia, a boy whose name Yuuri didn’t know, Brad’s friend Robert, Unai, and finally Yuuri, who had made the unfortunate decision of sitting to Phichit’s right instead of his left and therefor had to wait for everyone else to stop drinking before he could as well.

Luckily, nobody drank so long that Yuuri ended up finishing his drink.

“Two,” Yatzil sing-songed after grabbing a card. “You, Yuuri.”

“Two is always me,” Yuuri mumbled before sipping his drink.

“That’s because you’re everyone’s favourite,” Phichit responded.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

He ignored how nearly everyone at the table said, “You are!” at almost the exact same time.

Adi pulled a Four and after a minor argument about which rule they were actually using for that one (“Four is _not_ ‘whores’, that’s rude!”), everyone except Phichit was sitting on the floor looking up at him expectantly.

Phichit, who had been been distracted taking pictures of everyone during the disruption and had missed what they actually decided on, groaned and took a drink. “Such is the life of a photographer,” he said. “You miss out on some things while you’re documenting them.”

The game continued on in what was most definitely not an uninterrupted fashion.

“Phichit, you can’t say ‘Never have I ever been an amazing figure skater,’ just to make me put down my last finger, you _are_ an amazing figure skater.”

“Never have I ever been the best figure skater ever, then.”

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Never have I ever been Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s top skater. Just drink, Yuuri!”

Brad pulled the first King and some of his stout was poured into the cup. That was shortly followed by some of Ketty’s vodka and orange juice and by the time Unai’s red wine and coke joined the mix, everyone was very carefully picking their cards, praying they didn’t get the final King.

“Eight,” Unai said with a sigh of relief. “Robert, you’re my mate.”

“I’m already Patricia’s mate, so you gotta drink when she does too, man.”

“Alright with me.”

Three cards remained. Yuuri barely glanced at them before picking one up.

Everyone at the table groaned when Yuuri pulled a King.

The groans quickly turned to silence when Yuuri picked up the cup and downed it all in one swig, then cheers.

“Holy shit,” Yatzil said. “How did that taste?”

“It didn’t?”

“That had to have been disgusting,” Brad added.

“I drank it too fast, it really wasn’t that terrible.”

“You brave soul, you.” Patricia pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and Yuuri really, really didn’t see why everyone was acting like this.

“Yuuri is a pro.” Phichit patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “He almost always gets the cup.”

\---

**Flip Cup**

A few weeks later, Yuuri came home from ballet class to find Phichit sitting at the coffee table, alone this time, though there was still a red solo cup.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri made his way across the room to sit down next to Phichit. Phichit didn’t respond right away, so Yuuri watched as he set the cup near the edge of the table, flicked it with one finger, and knocked it over onto the floor.

“I am very bad at Flip Cup,” Phichit said instead of actually explaining.

“Did you need to be good at Flip Cup?”

“Obviously! There’s a tournament next week.”

“Don’t you have your nationals coming up? It’s already January.”

Phichit attempted to flip the cup again. “They’re in April and you know that. Don’t worry, I’m not going to skip out on practice just because I’ve discovered a new sport.”

“Good, because I’m not going to the one to tell Celestino you’ve left the ice for a lucrative career in University Flip Cup tournaments.”

“As if I would make you tell him! You’d have to be with me for moral support, though.”

After watching Phichit try and fail to flip the cup over a few more times, Yuuri went and grabbed a cup as well. He set it on the edge of the table, flicked it just as he had seen Phichit do, and watched as it flipped upside down and landed on the table.

“That’s not fair,” Phichit whined.

“It was probably just a lucky try?”

Yuuri set the cup up again. He flicked it again. It landed upside down again.

Phichit watched and then mimicked exactly what Yuuri had done. His cup finally flipped over. “You are a genius, did you know that?”

“I’m really not.” Yuuri’s cup flipped for the third time in a row. Phichit’s did not, but he got it after trying again.

“You are coming to this tournament with me, you are entering, and you are going to win me a selfie stick.”

“I can try?”

\---

The next week, Yuuri did indeed enter, he did indeed try, and he did indeed win Phichit a selfie stick.

“Where did he learn how to do that?” Brad asked Phichit.

“No idea!” Phichit replied happily as he opened the selfie stick box. He absolutely had to take a commemorative selfie with Yuuri and the other man’s new gold painted solo cup necklace. “He’s just naturally talented, I suppose.”

\---

**Bite the Bag**

Yuuri had a little less than a month after winning silver at Skate America before he had to compete at the Trophée Éric Bompard, so he found those few weeks filled with nothing but practice and studying, practice and studying.

“Yuuri!” Phichit called as he entered the rink. “Didn’t Celestino tell you to go home an hour ago?”

“Maybe?” Yuuri skated over to the edge of ice and leaned against the wall as Phichit walked over to him. “When did you get back?”

“A few hours ago. Shanghai is really nice, I’m bummed you couldn’t come with me this time!”

Yuuri listened quietly as Phichit recounted all the sights he’d managed to see during his time at the Cup of China. It wasn’t until after he’d changed out of his skates that he actually cut in with anything more than a nod or sound of acknowledgement. “Are you doing okay? I’m so sorry you didn’t medal at your events, I know you worked really hard...”

Phichit shushed Yuuri. “It’s fine! That wasn’t my best performance. I’ll kick ass and make it to the Grand Prix Final next year, alright? Stop worrying about me.”

“Right.”

“You up for hanging out? Ketty texted, there’s a party tonight.”

“I really, really shouldn’t.”

“We won’t drink.”

“That should be fine, then. Celestino told me not to come in until tomorrow afternoon.”

\---

Yuuri and Phichit walked into Ketty’s dorm to find a group gathered around in a circle, watching Ketty’s roommate attempt to bend over on one foot. She fell, took a sip of the drink Ketty handed over to her, and stepped back to allow another person to enter the center of the circle.

“Yuuri!” someone shouted. “You should come play too! We haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Yuuri glanced over at Phichit. “I’m not drinking tonight, sorry guys.”

Phichit watched as the current player stood on one leg, bent down, and caught a paper shopping bag in their mouth. “I don’t think you’ll have to with this one, Yuuri.”

Phichit pulled them both into the circle and when Yuuri took his turn, he was glad to find Phichit was correct (“Nobody would have made you drink if you fell anyway, Yuuri, no worries.”)

After everyone took their turns, Ketty cut an inch off the top of the bag. “Okay, Round Two!”

Once again, Yuuri gracefully bent down and caught the bag between his teeth without a problem.

Cutting another inch off the bag didn’t cause him any problems either, nor did Round Four, when more than half the players failed to bend low enough to get the bag.

Another inch lower and Yuuri was still going strong in Round Five.

By the time they made it to the Final Round, the bag had only about an inch actually left of it. Nobody except for Yuuri had actually bit the bag during the last round, but Phichit insisted they all have one more go of it.

“I’m not drinking when I fall,” Yuuri told them all, looking down at the paper formerly known as a shopping bag.

“You won’t fall,” Phichit insisted. “You haven’t yet.”

Phichit was correct once again. Everyone cheered as Yuuri, through a bit of effort, managed to bend all the way down and bite the bag one last time.

“I’m showing this to Celestino.” Of course Phichit had filmed the whole thing. “This is not a drinking game, this is flexibility training.”

“Should we give him another blue ribbon?” Yatzil asked.

“No no, that deserves a gold medal,” Adi replied.

Yuuri could only hope a real gold medal would soon be joining the plastic one somebody managed to scrounge up and place around his neck.


End file.
